Seikimatsu no Mayustsushi
by KudoRanie
Summary: ES LA CONTINUACIÓN A MI MANERA DE LA PELICULA 3, QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI CUANDO ESTA APUNTO DE DECIRLE CONAN KIEN ES NO APARECE KID?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ANTES DE EMPEZAR DECIROS QUE ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN A MI MANERA DE LA PELICULA 3, QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI CUANDO ESTA APUNTO DE DECIRLE CONAN KIEN ES NO APARECE KID? AKI OS LO RELATO A MI MANERA…NO SEAN CRUELES PORFAVOR.

Después de haber encontrado el huevo de la familia de Natsumi-san y de desenmascarar que Seira-san era la asesina llamada "SCORPION"volvieron a casa.

Ran está cuidando la paloma de Kid cuando de repente entra Conan en la sala.

Conan: Ya se durmió el tío Kogoro. Parece que estaba bien cansado…

Ran: Ni modo, fue terrible.

_La chica se levanta y se pone a mirar por la ventana…_

Conan:¿Qué pasa Ran-neechan?

Ran: Arigato

Conan: eh?

Ran: Gracias por salvarme en el castillo, En ese momento pareciste algo especial Conan-kun. Te veías como Shinichi…realmente, te veías como Shinichi.

Conan: Ran…

_Las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos de la chica, humedeciendo su rostro._

Ran: Pero tu no eres él ¿verdad? ¿verdad?¿Conan-kun…?

Conan: "Que sagaz…"Perdoname Ran. La verdad es que yo soy…yo soy…

Ran: Shinichi…

_Conan deja las gafas sobre la mesa y se dirige hacia Ran._

Conan: Si, Ran, soy Shinichi

Ran: Pe…pero…Baka! Acaso no confiabas en mi?

Conan: Ran, yo lo siento perdón no quería que te sucediera nad…

_De repente Ran lo corta sin dejarle acabar._

Ran: no tu no eres un idiota, lo soy yo, por confiar en ti cuando eras Shinichi y cuando eras Conan…Pero ahora que? Ya has disfrutado? Te ha gustado ver como lloraba cada noche por ti? Te gusto ver como perdía mi sonrisa? Quizás yo sea una idiota por esperarte tanto tiempo rayándome que vendrías, que volverías sonriendo y diciéndome que habías vuelto, si soy una idiota pero tu…tu eres un egoísta que solo piensa en el y en sus estúpidos casos!

Conan: Si me dejaras terminar sabrías que una maldita organización me ha encogido, aunque su intención era matarme! si me escucharas sabrías que me he estado matando día y noche por encontrar el antídoto, pero tu no sabes como me sentía cuando te oía llorar a escondidas por mi, tu no sabes que es que una persona llore por ti y tu no puedas hacer nada por el maldito cuerpo en el que estas encerrado…tu no sabes nada…!

Ran: es verdad..no se nada…solo soy una estúpida que ha querido lo mejor para ti…una estúpida que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo sin saber que el le tomaba el pelo…una estúpida que ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo que puedo llegar a ser…escucha bien estas palabra porque es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien…SHINICHI KUDO TE ODIO!

_Conan, o mejor dicho, Shinichi sintió que su corazón se había hecho pedazos. Tantas veces le habían dicho estas palabras…tantas… gente a la que desenmascaraba después de un crimen, Gin y Vodka, familiares de los que iban a ir a la cárcel…pero nunca habían salido de ella, su chica, su ángel, la mujer por la que vivía y moría, la razón de su existencia le había dicho esas palabras que le sentó como si le hubieran clavado mil cuchillos en el pecho. Palabras que temía que algún ser querido para el se lo dijeran, o mejor para no mentir, temía que ella lo dijera._

_Ran salió de la sala llorando y fue a la antigua habitación de el pequeño Conan...recogiendo las cosas de el salió hacia donde estaba._

Ran: Vamos Kudo

Conan: A donde?

Ran: Te llevo a tu casa o a casa del doctor pero ya basta de gorronear en casa de otros.

Conan: si es eso puedo ir solito, soy mayor.

Ran: si muy mayor, siete años…A parte me veo incapaz de dejar que te vayas solo a casa al fin y al cabo yo tenía mucho cariño al pequeño Conan si no fueras tu claro…Y también a estas horas hay mucho loco suelto y tu solo eres un crío a los ojos de gente normal…asi que andando

Conan: esta bien…no hay que ponerse de mala leche

Ran: Ya basta de palabras vamonos ya.

Conan: "Esta…esta llorando…llora de nuevo…"

_Por el camino ninguno de los dos habló simplemente el pequeño detective iba mirando los ojos de aquella joven cada vez mas humedecidos por las lágrimas que no lograba deja de derramar._

Ran: Llegamos…esta bien…cuidate mucho Kudo.

Conan: Adios Ran… AH! Porcierto yo…

_Se giro pero no pudo acabar pues la chica ya no estaba había salido corriendo en dirección a su casa. Empezaron a caer pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia que iban mojando sus largos cabellos castaños._

_Al llegar a casa se metió en su habitación y tumbada en la cama sacó una cajita lena de fotos. Fotos de ella con Sonoro, fotos de Shinichi y Sonoro, fotos de los tres, fotos de conan y ella en diferentes lugares, y luego aquellas fotos que tanto le hacían llorar y que cada vez que las veía una pequeña luz brillaba en su interior, fotos de ella y Shinichi._

_Ella esperaba que fuera ahora cuando sonaba el telefono y era Shinichi pidiendole perdon o dandole una explicación un poco mas cuidadosa y con detalles cuando entonces…_

**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG**

Ran: Shinichi…

_Se levanto y cogió el telefono _

Ran: Detectives Mouri…

Voz: Hola pequeña… que tal estas? Una preguntita: te gustaria ver al chico al que odias muerto?

Ran: yo…yo no odio a nadie, QUIEN ES USTED?

Voz: Pequeña, aquí las preguntas las hago yo entendido? Tenemos con nosotros al pequeño detective, esta en nuestro poder. Lo quieres? Queremos tu vida a canvio de la suya, es decir, si tu mueres el queda libre.

Ran: Donde estais?

Voz : Estas de acuerdo con el trato? Tu vida por la suya. Estamos en el sotano de tu instituto. Aceptas?

Ran: No tardaré, voy para allá. Como le toqueis un pelo los muertos sereis vosotros.

**PI PI PI PI PI PI **

Voz: D'ont worry angel, d'ont worry.

N/A: Quien será el/la perteneciente de la voz que ha llamado Ran? Porque quieren matar a Ran y no a Shinichi? Que tiene ella que no tenga el? Todo esto en el proximo capitulo

Os ha ustado? Por favor sea si o sea no kiero una respuesta para saber si debo continuarlo o no…acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas pero almenos algo ke me indike.

**_VERMI-CHAN_: ESTO ES PARA TI QUE ME ANIMASTE A HACER UN FIC YA QUE EL DE "MENTIRAS Y SUFRIMIENTO" ES DE MI AMIGA CLARA.**

**BUENO PUES MICHAN ESPERO TU REVIEW Y AVER SI TE GUSTA Y LO QUE NO QUE LO CANVIO GRACIAS POR ANIMARME WAPA. MOLTS PETONETS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A olaaa! Pues aki la continuacion…bueno pues k tuve unos kuantos fallos por ejemplo a Sonoko el corrector le puso Sonoro xD**

**A Vermi-chan le puse su nick de msn… GOMEN NE!**

AKI SIGO KON LA 2ª PARTE LO SIENTO PERO NO ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA

Voz: Hola pequeña… que tal estas? Una preguntita: te gustaria ver al chico al que odias muerto?

Ran: yo…yo no odio a nadie, QUIEN ES USTED?

Voz: Pequeña, aquí las preguntas las hago yo entendido? Tenemos con nosotros al pequeño detective, esta en nuestro poder. Lo quieres? Queremos tu vida a canvio de la suya, es decir, si tu mueres el queda libre.

Ran: Donde estais?

Voz : Estas de acuerdo con el trato? Tu vida por la suya. Estamos en el sotano de tu instituto. Aceptas?

Ran: No tardaré, voy para allá. Como le toqueis un pelo los muertos sereis vosotros.

**PI PI PI PI PI PI **

Voz: D'ont worry angel, d'ont worry.

Quien te quiere no te hará llorar,

_Ran salió corriendo de su casa, no sin antes dejarle una carta a su padre diciéndole:_

"_Papá gracias por todo, si despiertas antes que sea demasiado tarde llama al inspector y venir rápido al sótano de mi instituto. No llamo yo a la policía, estaría poniendo en peligro la vida de la persona a la que mas quiero, ya sé que es el responsable de mi sufrimiento, pero lo amo. Si no salgo de esta quiero que les digas a todos que os quiero mucho y que me habéis ayudado en momentos de bajón. Perdóname por no haber seguido a tu lado. Recuerdos a mamá, a Sonoko, Kazuha, Heiji, al doctor Agasa, la pequeña Ai, los detectives infantiles, la inspectora Sato, y bueno todos los del departamento de policía, recuerdos también al doctor Araide y a todos mis compañeros y profesores del instituto._

_Papá si has de odiar a alguien que no sea a Shinichi, que sea a mi, porque si te enfadaras con Shinichi por esto no seria su culpa. Se me olvidaba papá Conan se ha ido y no volverá, porque Conan jamás existió, creerás que es absurdo pero es cierto, tu pequeño amuleto en realidad era el mío, siempre el pequeño Conan fue Shinichi, irónico no? Pero cierto…que te cuente el resto él y Agasa que creo que también tiene que ver._

_Prométeme que me harás un favor, dile a Shinichi que nunca le odie, que si me voy siempre me tendrá a su lado porque el es todo en esta vida para mi._

_Bueno me despido que acabo de quedar con cierta persona que tiene a Shinichi en su poder._

_Te quiere, tu hija Ran._

_PD: vuelve con mamá, dejar a un lado todas las tonterias de críos pequeños que os envuelven y decir esas dos palabras que suenan maravillosas a los oidos de la gente, hablo de las palabras TE QUIERO no son difíciles de decir pero si de admitir._

_Y yo te digo y admito que te quiero papá, me lo has dado todo, desde la vida hasta una sonrisa por eso te digo ARIGATO TANTEI-SAN siempre seras mi heroe"_

_Corrió por las calles aún humedas de Tokio, pues aún no había cesado de llover, y llegó al lugar, al lugar donde al entrar sus esperanzas de futuro se morían._

Voz: Llegaste rápido jovencita.

Ran: Don…donde estas? Muestrate.

Voz: Estoy justamente aquí a tu lado.

Ran: Tú…tú eres…Chris…Vinyard…

Chris/Vermouth: exacto pero preferiría que me llamarás Vermouth.

Ran: Que quieres de mi?

Vermouth: Ya te lo he dicho antes, tu vida y segundo, también te he dicho que yo hago las preguntas aquí.

Ran: Shin…Shinichi…donde esta?

Vermouth: Luego hablaremos de el… primero dime que ha sido de tu vida precioso angel.

Ran: Tú…eres una asesina! Pero como puedes ser hija de Sharon? NO TU NO ERES HIJA DE SHARON.. PORQUE SHARON…SHARON…_notó que las larimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero no, esta vez no iba a llorar, esta vez iba a demostrar que no es una chica débil como creían._

Vermouth: Claro que no soy hija de Sharon, soy Sharon.

Ran: no, no puede ser Sharon esta muerta.

Vermouth: olvidas que soy actriz?

Ran: Sharon es buena, Sharon nunca haria nada asi

Vermouth: La Sharon que conociste con Yukiko en la actuación del golden apple se dio cuenta que tiene un ángel de la guarda, ese ángel eres tu, tu me salvaste de caer por las escaleras y morir. Te debo mi vida pero no te debo la de ese chico amigo tuyo, nos ha traido muchos problemas sabes?

Ran: Shinichi también ayudo a subir-lo, subir-te. Yo si que le debo mi vida a Shinichi por eso te digo que me la quites a mi en lugar de él.

Vermouth: He comprovado que no has llamado a la poli… chica tonta…podian haberte venido a rescatar.

Ran: Antes de nada, antes de morir, quiero ver a Shinichi.

Vermouth: va a ser difícil, puesto que no esta aquí.

Ran:¿Qué?

Vermouth: Tu ibas a ser nuestro rehen pero veo que habrá bastante con matarte a ti, nunca se encontrará tu cuerpo y el creera que te has marchado.

Ran:¿Nuestro? Hay mas gente aparte de ti?

Vermouth: Gin, Vodka venir aquí. Angel te presento a los que te quitarán la vida, ves como te dije yo te debo mi vida así que yo no te mataré, sólo disfrutaré viendo como sufres.

Ran: "Gin, Vodka, Vermouth…todo esto son…" Bebidas alcoholicas

Gin: te has dado cuenta bonita

Vodka: te ha costado eh!

Ran: Sólo tengo una pregunta más…que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

Vermouth: No tienes nada que ver, pero tranquila si quieres cambiamos papeles, tu en su lugar y el en el tuyo.

Ran: NO!

Gin: No chilles! _Acto seguido le pega un puñetazo a Ran y esta cae al suelo._

Vermouth: Angel…estas a tiempo…por que rayos no quieres cambiarte!

Ran: Por…porque amo a Shinichi y siempre le amaré, este en donde este.

Vermouth: Tu crees que Kudo te quiere?

Ran: no lo s…nunca me ha dichi nada….PERO A TI NO TE IMPORTA ESO!

Vermouth: yo se que Kudo no te quiere, porque recuerda QUIEN TE QUIERE NO TE HARÁ LLORAR.

Ran: "Quien te quiere no te hará llorar…quien te quiere no te hará llorar…Shinichi…Shinichi…huye Shinichi" SHINICHI!

_En otro lugar en ese mismo instante_

Shinichi: "Ran?"

N/A: olaaa.. finalice el capitulo 2…lo siento no estaba inspirada…

Espero vuestros reviews, porfavor a un autor les gusta que les digan que les parecen sus escritos.

**CiNtUrO-cHaN GRACIAS POR HABERME AYUDADO A DECIRME COMO COLGAR EL FANFIC jejeje QUE MIRA QUE ME COSTABA CAPTARLO EE!**

Un beso a todos espero los reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Hola! Ya estoy aquí caxo de pesada con el capitulo 3. Espero que os guste! No estaba muy inspirada pero lo intenté!**

En el capitulo anterior:

Vermouth: yo se que Kudo no te quiere, porque recuerda QUIEN TE QUIERE NO TE HARÁ LLORAR.

Ran: "Quien te quiere no te hará llorar…quien te quiere no te hará llorar…Shinichi…Shinichi…huye Shinichi" SHINICHI!

_En otro lugar en ese mismo instante_

Shinichi: "Ran?"

EL PRIMER AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA, ES UNA CICATRIZ QUE DURA TODA LA VIDA

_Ran no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Vermouth. Pero sabía que aunque la matarán ellos irían a por Shinichi, al fin y al cabo, era inocente, o al menos eso hacía creer, pero no era tonta._

Gin: Preparada para morir?

Ran: Antes tengo una duda… ¿Cómo narices supisteis que yo sabía lo de Shinichi, lo de la organización y de su cuerpo?

Vermouth: Muy fácil, si te ponemos un micrófono, podemos oírte a ti y a todos los que te rodean…

Ran: Yo no vi a ninguno de vosotros por aquí, cuando lo pusisteis.

Vermouth: En el mas reciente caso de tu padre.

Ran: ¿Quién lo hizo? No había ninguno de vosotros por ahí

Vermouth: No solo la formamos nosotros la organización, y a ti te puso el micro una niñita en la que confiabas. Sherry ven!

Ran: Ai? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? DEJARLA IR ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Vermouth: eso crees? Esta pequeñaza creó el Apotoxín 4869.

Ran: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ai de que habla?

Vermouth: El apotoxin 4869 es la droga también llamada APTX 4869 una droga formada por Shiho Miyano, en la organización llamada Sherry, o como tu la conoces Ai Haibara. Esa droga de la que te hablo ha sido la que encogió a tu querido Kudo.

Ran: Sherry, también es nombre de…de vino…un vino de Jerez. Otra marca de alcohol…

Ai: Ran, ESCUCHAME, YO CREÉ LA DROGA PORQUE ME OBLIGARON, POR MI HERMANA, PERO AHORA LO DEL MICRO FUE PORQUE SINO MATARIAN A AGASA, A AYUMI, GENTA Y MITSUSHIKO, SIN HABLAR DE CONAN.

Vodka: maldita zorra, como te vas de la lengua. _Dijo esto pegando un bofetón en la cara, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo._

Vermouth: Ahora morirás junto a angel.

Ran: No! Ninguna de las dos moriremos! Que te entre en la cabeza maldita asesina.

Vermouth: No deberías hablar tanto Angel.

_Le pego un puñetazo en la barriga a Ran y esta cayó de rodillas tosiendo._

Vermouth: Bien Sherry, serás la primera en morir.

_Se cargó la pistola y apuntando a Ai empezó a soltar una risa…_

Vermouth: Say good-bye girl.

_**BAAANG!**_

Vermouth: ¿Nani? Que haces Angel?

Ai: "Ran…por que…por que, yo intente matarte, indirectamente pero lo intenté"

Ran: No te saldrás con la tuya Vinyard! Ah!

_Acto seguido cayó al suelo pues le había dado la bala en la pierna derecha._

Gin: Jefa nos la cargamos ya? Esta niñata no deja de meterse en medio, podríamos habernos cargado a esta maldita traidora.

Vermouth: No, no mejor así me gusta ver el sufrimiento y el dolor en la cara de este bello angel. Cada vez palideciendo más por el dolor que te ha causado el impacto de la bala. Pero eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Gin: Yo de ti estaría mas preocupado por Kudo…

Vodka: Yo también pues no creo que le veas nunca más…

Vermouth: Claro que lo va a ver…se reunirán juntos para siempre…en el más allá.

Ran: NO! NO MATAREIS A SHINICHI! SHINICHI ES MUY INTELIGENTE SABRÁ COMO SALIRSE DE ESTA! NUNCA LO ATRAPAREIS. COUHGT COUGHT(N/A : sonido que hacia al toser, recordad que estaba herida de bala)

Vermouth: Ja ja ja quien ha dicho que lo íbamos a matar nosotros?

Gin: Te adelantas mucho a los hechos… Pues Kudo se enterará y…

Ran: COMO QUE SE ENTERARÁ? SE ENTERARÁ DE QUE?

Ai: si Shinichi se entera que estos te han matado no podrá ni detenerles…conociendo a Kudo…se suicidará automáticamente.

Ran: NO! Shinichi no es un cobarde…suicidarse es elegir el camino corto y el más cobarde.

Ai: Ran! KUDO SIN TI NO ES NADA! NO ENTIENDES QUE SI TE MUERES EL SE MUERE POR DENTRO! Y SI SE MUERE POR DENTRO CONOCIENDOLO QUERRÁ MORIR Y UNIRSE CONTIGO!

Vermouth: muy pero que muy inteligente miss Shiho Miyano…igual de inteligente que tu querida hermana Akemi.

Ai: "Akemi, pronto me reuniré contigo, NO, NO, NO Y NO! A Ran le ha dado una bala por ti, se ha interpuesto entre la muerte y yo, y ha quedado malherida seguro que si muero y no los distraigo la matarán a ella y con ella, con ella Kudo…Kudo te amo y por eso quiero que seas feliz con la persona a la que ames…Ran ya me ha ayudado dos veces…una cuando Vermouth y la profesora Jodie, y ahora otra vez…"

Ran: "No es cierto…si muero yo Shinichi no se suicidara… yo…yo… si el muriera…yo si que me suicidaría, si…escogería el camino cobarde…pero es que sin el… sin el…sin el yo no soy nada!"

Vodka: Que os pasa nenas? En que pensáis? Arrugáis la nariz de una forma muy rara…

Vermouth: os voy a conceder un deseo…os voy a dejar hablar a solas y esta vez si micros por en medio.

_Al cabo de un rato dejan solas a Ran y Ai en la habitación._

Ai: Ran…yo…yo…

Ran: No digas nada ¿Por qué Ai? Siempre has sido muy fría conmigo, y ahora, ahora me estas hablando normal.

Ai: Kudo te quiere mucho, no quiero fastidiarle, tu me has salvado dos veces porque?

Ran: si te digo la verdad no lo se, desde que te conocí destacó tu comportamiento hacia a mi, eras una niña de 7 años pero tu personalidad era como de una chica mayor.

Ai: Tengo 18 años, jeje normal que creas eso…bueno Ran, saldremos de esta ya verás, ahora mismo no podemos idear un plan, estoy segura que esta lleno de micrófonos y cámaras… conozco bien esta organizaci… ¿Ran?¿Ran? ¿Estás bien?

Ran: Shinichi…Shinichi no puedo dejar de pensar en el, le quiero mucho no le quiero perder…le dije cosas muy feas como que lo odiaba y es mentira.

Ai: Mira te doy un consejo el primer amor nunca se olvida, es una cicatriz que dura toda la vida. Usarlo los dos, habéis sido primeros amores.

Ran: A…Arigato

Vermouth: Bien se os acabo el tiempo… llego el momento de morir!

Gin: decir sayonara!

_Sacó la pistola y apuntando a Ran y a Ai_

Gin: cual de las dos morirá primero? O mejor las dos juntas!

¿: Alto o os arrepentiréis!

Vermouth: ¿What?

¿: Adelante, entrar chicos!

**FIN CAPITULO 3**

**N/A: que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que me dejéis reviews**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quién ha interrumpido en mitad del casi asesinato de Ran y Ai?**

**¿es para bien o es para mal?**

**¿Si muere Ran, que hará Shinichi?**

**¿Por qué la misteriosa Ai se comporta tan amable con Ran?**

**TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…REVIEWS ONEGAI SHIMAS!**

**_VERMI-CHAN_: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW…MI PRIMER REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA ES TUYO! AY MI NIÑA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ERES LA MEJOR! CONTINUA CON TU FIC HIJA MIA QUE ME TIENES INTRIGADA! TKM WAPISIMA GRACIAS POR TODO. ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL TE LO DEDICO, TE LO DEDICO ENTERITO!**

**_ANONIM_: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, DE VERDADQUE TE LO AGRADEZCO, AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTINUACIÓN, OJALÁ TE GUSTE…AUNQUE YA ME CONOCEIS NO ESTOY INSPIRADA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Olaaa! Ya toy aquí con el capitulo 4! Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito! Aquí la continuación.**

**Resumen cap anterior:**

Gin: cual de las dos morirá primero? O mejor las dos juntas!

¿: Alto o os arrepentiréis!

Vermouth: ¿What?

¿: Adelante, entrar chicos!

TE QUIERO Y NO TE QUIERO, NO ES QUE NO TE QUIERA QUERER, ES QUE TODO LO QUE QUIERO LO PIERDO, Y A TI NO TE QUIERO PERDER.

Vermouth: ¿Quién eres?

¿: Deja a las chicas.

Vermouth: Porque tu me lo mandes? JA JA JA…Gin a que espera mata a la chica…

¿: Gin? No te referirás a tus compañeros Gin yVodka verdad? Es que mira como están

_Vermouth se giró y vio a Gin y a Vodka en el suelo._

Vermouth: Están…están muertos?

¿: No, para su desgracia, solo inconscientes.

Vermouth: Ya veo…El trabajo sucio lo habré de hacer yo…Muy bien…Good Bye…Por cierto Shuichi ya te he descubierto, puedes sacar tu rostro a la luz…y ya se que esas solo, que no hay mas gente, los has anestesiado con una pistola con silenciador…pero no hay nadie más por aquí

Shuichi: Co…como lo has sabido?

Vermouth: típico de ti Akai…Bueno… estas jóvenes deberían darte las gracias porque por ti moriran ahora mismo, y lo harán con la cabeza bien alta verdad Girls? Say good bye candy angel…

¿: ALTO! QUEDA DETENIDA POR INTENTO DE ASESINATO DE DOS JOVENES Y POR EL ASESINATO DE MUCHA GENTE.

Vermouth: No os cansáis de interrumpir…mira que sois pesados! VENGA DECIR ADIOS DE UNA VEZ!

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGG**_

Conan: ADIOS!

Ran: CONAN….SHINICHI! _Sus ojos se humedecieron…se había salvado por los pelos…o mejor dicho se había salvado por él...su chico, La persona que más quería le había salvado._

Ai: Kudoo!

_A Ran se le cambió la cara… no la había salvado a ella sola…también a Ai…Pero en que estaba pensando? No querría que le salvara a ella sola… Si ella también estaba allí._

¿: Estáis bien chicas?

Ran: Sí gracias inspector Megure."Por un momento pensé que Shinichi me iba a salvar solo a mi…seré ilusa…"

Megure: Vaya Conan buena puntería…que pasa Vermouth…no puedes huir? Te duele la pierna?

_Sí, Conan había disparado a Vermouth…pero como el dijo…no entiende como la gente puede matar a otros, así que el no mato a Vermouth, solo le disparo en la pierna para que esta cayera al suelo y no pudiera escapar._

Kogoro: Raaaaaaaaaaaan! Hija miaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ran: Papá! "Se me nubla la vista…ah! Mi pierna cada vez me duele más…"

_Kogoro se tiró al suelo abrazando a su hija, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dando gracias a Dios que aún estuviera viva._

Kogoro: Ran! La nota…LA NOTA! MENOS MAL QUE LA LEÍ A TIEMPO SINO…SINO AHORA… AHORA PODRIAS ESTAR…ESTAR…

Ran: Ya…ya pero papá… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kogoro: Claro hija…

Ran: ¿Cómo despertaste tan rápido ¬¬?

Kogoro: Bueno….porque Con…Conan… tu amiguito Shinichi llamó preguntando por ti

Ran: aaah! Shinichi…llamaste? por que?

Conan: bueno…RAAAAAAAAN! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? TU…TU PIERNA…ESTAS SANGRANDO!

Ai: Me defendió… la bala iba hacia a mi pero ella se interpuso…Gracias Ran

Ran: No, no te preocupes . enserio

Megure: Takagi! Diles a los de la ambulancia que entren dentro, Ran está herida de la pierna y no se puede levantar…

¿: Aquí tenéis Kudo, Miyano…

Conan/Ai: Hattori?

Ran: Heiji-kun que haces aquí? Que llebas en la mano?

Heiji: es el antídoto del prototipo Aptx4869

Conan: Heiji te he dicho que eres el mejor amigo del mundo? GRACIAS, GRACIAS HEIJI SI FUERAS UNA CHICA ESTARÍA ENAMORADO DE TI

Ran / Ai: ¬ ¬ Ya vale no?

Ran: SHINICHI SE ESCAPAAAN!

_Conan empieza a correr detrás de Gin y Vodka, pero de repente oye…_

Kogoro: Ran oye, oye Ran despierta.

_Conan frena en seco y se dirige corriendo hacia Ran._

Ai: pero que haces Kudo Gin y Vodka se escapan ves tras ellos.

Conan: Por que no vas tu? Yo me quiero quedar con Ran…me importa más ella…no quiero separarme de nuevo de ella. Si tanto te interesa ves tu tras ellos…además el inspector megure ha ido con Sato y Takagi persiguiéndolos.

Ran: "Te quedarás a mi lado Shinichi? ¿De verdad?"

Kogoro: Rápido doctor por aquí por aquí!

Doctor: Ha perdido mucha sangre…pero sobrevivirá, nadie muere de un disparo en la pierna. Aunque solo podrá subir uno en la ambulancia.

Kogoro: Iré yo que soy su padre…

Conan: Yo no puedo ir?

Ai: Quédate conmigo…vamos andando hacia el hospital vale ?

Conan: Ok ¬¬'

Ai: A ti te importa mucho Ran verdad?

Conan: A que viene eso?

Ai: Es que es por mi culpa que este así

Conan: ¿NANI?

Ai: Puse un micrófono y ayude a la organización a capturarla…es que si no todos los de mi alrededor moriríais…sobre todo tu…

Conan: ERES IDIOTA! PREFIERO MIL VECES MORIR YO ANTES QUE ELLA Y YA LO SABES! NO ME LO ESPERABA DE TI HAIBARA O MEJOR DICHO SHERRY!

Ai: Kudo si tu morías…si tu morías…no lo entiendes? YO TE QUIERO!

Conan: eso no me lo creo…porque si quieres a una persona lo que quieres es verle feliz no amargarle la vida…además tu no muestras ningún afecto hacia mi…a veces me hablas bien…otras mal…aclárate

Ai: Kudo…mira esto me da vergüenza de decírtelo pero… TE QUIERO Y NO TE QUIERO, NO ES QUE NO TE QUIERA QUERER, ES QUE TODO LO QUE QUIERO LO PIERDO, Y A TI NO TE QUIERO PERDER.

Conan: ¿Cómo que lo que quieres lo pierdes?

Ai: Mis padres, mi hermana…y más gente…

Conan: Bah! Chorrad…A…Ai…. QUE HACES?

Ai: Kudo… podrás darme una oportunidad? _Esta se acercó a él…iba a besarle, iba a besarle i él se había quedado quieto._

Conan: NOO! AI LO SIENTO YO AMO A RAN Y MI…MI PRIMER BESO QUIERO QUE SEA CON ELLA!

Ai: Kudo-kun…"mejor que no insista él quiere a Mouri, no me quiere…" Adiós!

Conan: Espera Ai! Quedamos luego?

Ai: O/o emm pa..Para que?

Conan: Para que va a ser? Para el antídoto! ADIOOOSS

_Conan fue en dirección, abajo en dirección al hospital, cuando llego l dijeron la habitación en la que estaba Ran, que en estos momentos la estaban operando._

Enfermera: Es tu hermana?

Conan: Algo así

Enfermera: Muy bien espera en la sala de espera junto a ese chico que también la espera a ella…

Conan: Ok gracias! "Un momento…ese chico? Que chico? Heiji ha ido a buscar a Kazuha…Kogoro estará en la habitación…entonces quien es?..."

Conan: ¿QUÉEEE? ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?

Fin del capitulo 4

**N/A: Bueno las dudas anteriores han quedado resueltas…pero ahora hay nuevas preguntas:**

**¿Quién es el hico que esta a la sala de espera junto a Conan?**

**¿Por qué él ha actuado así?**

**¿Funcionará el antídoto contra el apotoxin4869?**

**¿Dónde habrán ido Gin y Vodka?**

**¿Los encontrarán?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Ran y Shinichi…Y entre Shinichi y Shiho?**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**_Vermi-chan:_ Tataaa! Muchas asiasss por todo! Ta kiero muxoo! Menos mal que has subido el 4 estaba impaciente! Mi niña gracias por seguir apoyandome y haber si hacemos un fic juntas ttm tata.**

**_Meicosr:_ Muxas gracias por el review …bueno la historia Ran- Shinichi no ha avanzazo pero almenos le hemos dejado claros los sentimientos a Ai. xD continua con tu fic que me hace reir mucho y esta xulisimo **

**_Blackiegirl:_ Tambien muchas gracias por el review me ha dado mucha ilusión… Prometo que este fic no lo dejaré a medias! Muchas gracias y aquí tienes el capitulo 4**

**_Paula/Kagome/shampoo:_ Hombre mi Kagome! Doomo Arigato por pasarte pense que no te pasarias. Lo prometido es deuda…HARÉ UN FIC DE INUYASHA! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y NO OLVIDEIS DEJARME REVIEWS SI NO NO SABRÉ SI CONTINUARLO O NO! **

**FIC DEDICADO A VERMI-CHAN! MI TATA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Chaaan! Aquí el capitulo 5…buahhh! Siento haber tardado tanto es que entre las vacaciones y eso…no he podido tenerlo antes.**

**Bueno como siempre, no estoy inspirada…pero ya lo intento eh! Arigato a todos los que han esperado con paciencia y perdonarme.**

**Bueno me dejo de rollo y continuo con el capitulo 5, neh?**

En el capitulo anterior… 

Enfermera: Muy bien espera en la sala de espera junto a ese chico que también la espera a ella…

Conan: Ok gracias! "¿Un momento…ese chico? ¿Que chico? Heiji ha ido a buscar a Kazuha…Kogoro estará en la habitación…entonces ¿quien es?..."

Conan: ¿QUÉEEE? ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? 

Y la frase del capitulo es…:

LE BUSQUÉ CADA LA NOCHE PERO JAMÁS LE ENCONTRÉ. SOÑABA CON BESAR SUS LABIOS, Y ASÍ DEMOSTRARLE QUE SIEMPRE LE QUERRÉ.

Capitulo 5:

Chico: ¿Que pasa? Vengo a visitar a una chica, no hay inconvenientes, neh?

Conan: Creo que te dejaron clarito que no te acercaras más a Ran, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Que quieres, siempre he estado enamorado de esta chica.

Conan: Déjala tranquila o…

Yusuke: O que Kudo? ¿Me matarás?

Conan: ¿De que vas? Quien te has creído que er…? Perdona ¿puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? ¿_Conan se había paralizado, había dicho lo que el creía? ¿O era una mala pasada de su mente?_

Yusuke: emm… ¿el que? ¿Lo de me matarás? ¿O lo de Kudo? _De la boca del joven salió una sonrisa que no evitó disimular_

Conan: ¿Co…cómo lo sabes? 

Yusuke: Muy fácil Kudo, un motivo es que trabajo para la organización, y el segundo es que he venido para matar a Ran.

Conan: ¡Maldito! ¡Tócale un pelo y morirás! Yusuke: JA, JA, JA ¿me estás amenazando? ¿A mi? 

Conan: Si a ti Yusuke, o tal vez debería decir Kid? Conan le soltó una mirada de satisfacción al joven que se había quedado perplejo.

Kid: Muy listo Kudo. _Kid se quita el disfraz de Yusuke. _Pero no avises a la poli o rebelo tu identidad aquí mismo, lo grito a los 4 vientos. 

Conan: no, tranquilo, no llamare a la policía por tres razones 1º Porque Ran sabe quien soy en verdad, 2º porque yo también cual es tu verdadera identidad, Kaito Kuroba, y 3º Quiero atraparte yo con mis manos cuando sea Sinichi Kudo de nuevo.

Kid: ¿Desde cuando sabes mi verdadera identidad? 

Conan: Digamos que desde que te caíste por la borda y luego al día siguiente tenias un resfriado.

Kid: Es verdad, cuando me disfracé de tu chica, menudo susto te llevaste eh! Pillín…

Conan: Bueno… Oye pero ¿que diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Kid: Kudo… te importa que me cambié de ropa… es que la gente me está mirando y solo falta que alguien grite: Mira…

¿: MIRAAAA ES KAITO KID!

Kid: Pero que haces Kudo?

Conan: ESTA ALLI FUERA, EN EL PATIO, TU NO ME ENGAÑAS, TU NO ERES KID! KID ESTÁ FUERA! QUITATE EL DISFRAZ IMPOSTOR!_ Conan le guiña un ojo a taito, quién después de un lago esfuerzo lo ha entendido todo_

Kid: Arigato…voy al lavabo y me cambió y vuelvo en menos que canta un gallo. _Dijo el chico muy bajito para que solo le oyera Conan_

Conan: Venga! Ya estas tardando!

Kaito: Ya estoooy!

Conan: Te aplaudo?

Kaito: Que borde!

Conan: Voy a ver a Ran

Kaito: Quieto! Aún no te han avisado

Conan: Muy bien…cuéntame porque te hiciste Kid

Kaito: De acuerdo..Kid existía antes que yo neh?

Conan: Si

Kaito: Mi padre era Kid, un día observando un cuadro suyo caí en una habitación secreta, la habitación de Kid. Allí había la capa y el sombrero de Kid y entonces yo ocupe su lugar…

Conan: Vaya que disfrutas robando?

Kaito: No, no disfruto robando, solo quiero averiguar quien mató a mi padre hace 8 años. QUIERO DESCUBRIR QUIENES LE ASESINARON! Hasta que no descubra quien o quienes han sido los culpables de la muerte de mi padre no desapareceré.

Conan:Pensaste que si te convertías en Kaito Kid desenmascarías a los causantes de la muerte de tu padre neh?

Kaito: Sí, y que, que piensas?

Conan: Menuda chorrada…Esto que estas haciendo es una autentica chorrada

Kid: ¿QUEE? Pero que dices eso? Ponte en mi lugar!

Conan: Que por que digo esto? Muy fácil…Porque esto que es…TRABAJO PARA MI, UN DETECTIVE _Mira a Kaito y le guiña un ojo._

FAMILIARES DE LA PACIENTE RAN MOURI VENGAN A RECEPCIÓN PORFAVOR, REPITO FAMILIARES DE LA PACIENTE RAN MOURI VENGAN A RECEPCIÓN.

Conan: Yo, yo soy familiar!

Doctora: No hay ningun adulto? Es que a ti no te podremos decir nada

Conan: Tengo 17 años!

Doctora: Perdón?

Conan: Que tengo un primo de 17 años aquí mismo . _Conan se da la vuelta y se dirige a Kaito. _Primo Kaito! Primo Kaito! Veeen!

Kaito: Si?

Doctora: Familiar de Ran Mouri?

Kaito: Pues no…AUUUUU!...si, si soy su…primo

Doctora: Vengan por aquí.

Kaito: Por que me has pisado?

Conan: Calla y síguela corre!

Doctora: La herida era grabe, había perdido bastante sangre, pero la operamos y la operación salió perfectamente, volverá a caminar hoy mismo.

Conan: Gracias puedo verla? Puedo? Puedo?

Doctora: Claro que si, ahora esta consciente.

Conan: Haaai!

_Conan entra en la habitación de Ran acompañado por su "primo" Kaito._

Ran: Conan-kun!

Conan:Raaan! Como estas? Te duele algo?

Kaito: Buenas…

_Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron de manera notable._

Ran: (Entonces lo de Conan era un sueño…)Shin…Shinichi?

Kaito: No, me llamo Kaito Kuroba…

Conan: Ran…

Ran: Perdón…te confundí…entonces no fue un sueño no Shinichi?

Conan: No… Ran yo…

Kaito: Voy a preguntar cuando te dan el alta._ Dijo saliendo de la habitación._

Conan: Ran…lo siento.

Ran: Lo pasado pasado esta…pero Shinichi…siento haberte dicho todo eso no te odio!

Conan: Ran…yo…yo te…

Kaito: BUENAS NOTICIAS! TE DAN EL ALTA ESTA TARDE! Decirme…porque esos caretos de odio Kudo?

Conan: Maldito ¬¬' Bueno Ran… ya que te dan el alta esta tarde…pues me gustaría quedar contigo para dar una vuelta y así decirte un detalle sin que este Kaito por aquí…Y ahora me voy a casa del doctor Agasa para volver a ser…SHINICHI KUDO! Bye bye Ran.

Kaito: Hasta luego Ran!

_Pasaron 10 minutos, el tiempo de llegar del hospital a casa del doctor,en realidad eran más pero Conan había ido corriendo lo más que pudo y al fin llego…_

**_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONGGGG!_**

Conan: Porque nadie abre la maldita pue...

Shiho: Pasa Kudo esta todo listo…y como ves…el antídoto funciona.

_Conan entro y en ese momento en el hospital…_

¿: Raaaan

Ran: Kazuha-chan!

Kazuha: Como estas?

Ran: Bastante mal…Kazu-chan Shinichi va a volver a ser el tomandose el antidoto.

Kazuha: y… Que tiene de malo?

Ran: Tengo un presentimiento que no saldrá bien, como cuando se marchó. Kazuha…Shinichi…puede estar en peligro…

Kazuha: Ran…

Ran: Sé que Shinichi no volverá tan fácilmente…yo…yo…le busqué cada noche, pero jamas le encontré, soñaba con besar sus labios y así demostrarle que siempre le querré.

Kazuha: Ran…

Ran: SHINICHI! SHINICHI ESTA EN PELIGRO DEBO IR KAZUHA! DEBO IR

Kazuha: Raaan! Tranquilízate _Y la sujeta para que no se vaya_

Ran: SUELTAME QUIERO IR CON SHINICHI! SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Mientras en casa del doctor Agasa…_

Shiho: Kudo….Kudo que te pasa! KUDO!

Agasa: Shinichi aguanta, SHINICHI!

Fin del cap 5…

**N/A: Chaaaan! Acabé el nuevo capitulo! Por fin! Bastante larguito neh?**

**Bueno esque tenia que acabar así…si no Ran no podría decir la frase del capitulo xD.**

**Bueno las nuevas preguntas:**

**Que le sucede a Shinichi?**

**Podrá llevarse a Ran?**

**Como sabia Ran que le pasaba algo a Shinichi?**

**Volverá a ser Shinichi Kudo o simplemente morirá dejando atrás todo por lo que habia luchado?**

**Donde está Heiji?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo Capitulo**

**Respuestas reviews:**

**_Vermi-chan:_ Como no el primer review tuyo, muchas gracias por seguir con migo al pie del cañón! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto y no tengo excusa…solo que estaba de vacaciones y ahora dentro de na me vuelvo a ir…Haber si hablamos tata!**

**_Meicosr_: Wapisimaaa! Gracias por tu review siento que no fuera ni Ataide, ni Hattori, no lo cambie ya lo tenia pensado así…Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo…no creo…pero bueno poco a poco me lo iré currando. Gracias por todo. **

**_Ranm92_: te contesto en castellano okis? Muchas gracias por tu review…siento haber tardado tanto…pero como se dice mejor tarde que nunca Espero hablar pronto por el msn contigo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Sigue igual y no cambies nunca! MAIII! PETONETS**

**_Michel888:_ Gracias por el review…la verdad yo no soy muy buena escribiendo fics pero al menos lo intenté…si jejej los hago largos es que cuando me pongo a escribir no paro…podria tener premio a la más pesada…Sigue con tus fics están geniales **

**Un beso a todos los que me han reviweado y a los que no…TAMBIEN!**

**Bueno me despido…no os olvidéis de dejar un review antes de marchar…Onegai!**

**KudoRanie**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Chaaaan!Hoy estoy aquí antes para que me disculpéis por la demora. Así que de regalito el capitulo 6…y también porque no se cuando podré tener el 7 listo…porque me iré prontito de vacas…otra vez… Bueno no rayo mas!**

**En el capitulo anterior de Seikimatsu no majutsushi…**

Ran: SHINICHI! SHINICHI ESTA EN PELIGRO DEBO IR KAZUHA! DEBO IR

Kazuha: Raaan! Tranquilízate _Y la sujeta para que no se vaya_

Ran: SUELTAME QUIERO IR CON SHINICHI! SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Mientras en casa del doctor Agasa…_

Shiho: Kudo….Kudo que te pasa! KUDO!

Agasa: Shinichi aguanta, SHINICHI!

La frase del capitulo es…LAS AMIGAS SON COMO LA SANGRE, ACUDEN A LAS HERIDAS SIN QUE SE LAS LLAME.

CAPITULO 6

Conan: Ag…agu…agua…qui…quie…quiero…agu…a

Shiho: Ahora traigo agua.

Agasa: Aguanta Shinichi ya pasó, ya pasó lo peor!

Conan: AAAAAAAAAAAGRRRRH! PROF…ESOR…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Agasa: Oh! No! Shinichi!

Shiho: Que pasa?

Agasa: NO VENGAS SHIHO!

Shiho: KU…KUDO…

_Mientras en el hospital_

Kazuha: cálmate Ran!

Ran: SE ACABÓ…SHINICHI…

Kazuha: Ran…

Doctor:No te dije que no vinieras!

Shiho: No me arrepiento de haber venido…

Shinichi: PERO QUE HACEIS…EH? DOCTOR! MI ROPA! Y TU SHIHO QUE MIRAS ¬/¬' MUY BIEN YO MURIENDOME DE DOLOR Y VOSOTROS MIRANDOME DESNUDO! AGGGR! K RABIA!

Doctor: la avisé que no viniera…jujuju

Shiho: Bueno que suerte tienen algunas xDD

Shinichi: Gracias…EH! PERO QUE DICES LOCA! PERVERTIDA! SALIDA!

Shiho/Agasa: Jajajajajaja

Agasa: personalmente me gustas mas vestido xDD

Shinichi: Me voy al hospital…dentro de nada le darán el alta…

Shiho: mouri…_dijo en un leve susurro y seguido apretó fuerte sus puños_

Shinichi: dices algo?

Shiho: No, no que cuidado al entrar en la habitación…

Shinichi: Por?

Shiho: Hombre después de saber quien es su doctor yo no estaría tan tranquila

Shinichi: No, Ran tenía una doctora.

Shiho: que va! Esa es la doctora infantil…el doctor que trata a Ran se llama…como era…Araide…si Tomoaki Araide.

Shinichi: NANI?

_Shinichi salió corriendo, muerto de celos, en dirección al hospital._

Shinichi: "Kso… seguro que ese tío va detrás de Ran…Porque me marcharía…esa… esa es Toyama…"TOYAMA!

Kazuha: Oh! Shinichi! Hola!

Shinichi: Ran, Ran, Ran esta bien? Uff uff

Kazuha: Chico? Vienes corriendo?

Shinichi: se nota?

Kazuha: sip

Shinichi: Que haces aquí? Donde esta Hattori? Quien te ha avisado? Con quien esta Ran ahora? Le han dado el alta ya? Esta despierta? Has visto a sus padres? EH? EH? CONTESTAA

Kazuha: Voy, voy pero poco a poco! Estoy aquí por que es mi mejor amiga. Hattori ni idea de donde esta. No me ha avisado nadie. Ran esta con el doctor. No le han dado el alta. Sus padres se marcharon hace una hora…Uff, uff ya se porque Ran solo te deja hablar a ti….si esque hablar con tigo es agotador…uff uff.

Shinichi: Rebobina y para! Repito la pregunta. Con quien esta Ran ahora?

Kazuha: Umm…con el doctor…ya me gustaría estar enferma a mi… es guapísimo el doctor, Araide se llama, aun que Ran y el tienen mucha confianza. Ran le llama Tomoaki . Eh? Kudo?...k mono…estaba celosín…… "Aunque tu no lo sepas Kudo los amigos son como la sangre acuden a las heridas sin que se les llame. Apúntate eso Kudo…lo necesitarás…"

_Shinichi entró corriendo al hospital, sin oír que le llamaban la atención, sin hacer caso de las personas que le chillaban por haberse chocado con el._

Shinichi: "por…que…dia…blos…la…cambiaron…de…de…habi…tación…Es aquí 4 por el piso…y 869 por la habitación que es…esto me suena…habitación 4869…uah! Gin! Vodka! Donde os habeis metido." Ran ya estoy aquí

Ran: Shinichi!

Araide: Bienvenido Kudo

Shinichi: que tal esta Ran?

Araide: te esperábamos…

Ran: Esque me iban a dar el alta…pero como me dijiste que vendrías a buscarme preferí esperar…

Shinichi: Tu nunca te cansas?

Ran: Eh?

Shinichi: si nunca te cansas de esperarme…

Ran: NO porque se que vendrás así que no me duele esperarte. Y ahora ya sabía que vendrías tu y no Conan.

Shinichi: Como?

Ran: No lo sé… presentimiento

Araide: Bueno aquí tenéis el alta y venga salir que os hace falta

Ran: Arigato gozaimas Tomoaki-kun

Shinichi: "TOMOAKI-KUN?" Si eso gracias…¬¬' Adiós

Araide: venga adios Shinichi, Bye Ran ;)

Ran: Au revoir!

Shinichi: Venga Ran vamonos!

Ran : haii ! Auuu ! Shinichi ! me haces daño suelta, suelta !

Shinichi: Ya hemos llegado a tu casa. Arréglate pronto que esta noche nos vamos a cenar. _Dijo con un tono frío._

Ran: De…demo…Shinichi…

Shinichi: No acepto un no por respuesta.

Ran: Pero bueno que te has creído! Que te voy a hacer siempre?...

Shinichi: Tienes razón…yo…

Ran: Estaré lista a las 8 _Dijo dedicándole las mejores de las sonrisas._

Shinichi: Ra…Ran…

Ran: Bye Shinichi-kun! _Le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. _Arigato.

_Shinichi se quedó de pie frente a la escalera de su casa tocándose donde hacia unos segundos le había dado un tierno beso, viendo como ella subía las escaleras con dificultad por la herida de la pierna._

¿: Eh! Tu! Niñato! que haces parado enfrente de mi casa!

Shinichi: Kogoro?

Kogoro: Que te pasa mocoso! Quita de ahí!

Shinichi: Lo..lo siento... "MALDITO APROVECHADO!" por cierto tío Kogoro, Ran ya esta en casa Adiós

Kogoro: Tío Kogoro?

_Pero Shinichi no pudo oírle, pues se había ido corriendo para arreglarse y estar perfecto para su amiga, su ángel, su Ran._

_En casa de los Mouri…_

Ran: Waaaaah! Son las ocho menos cuarto y me falta vestirme y maquillarme!

Kogoro: YOKOOO! MI YOKOOO! OTRA, OTRA, OTRA! YOOOKO, YOOOKO, YOOOOOKOOOO! ESA YOKO ESA YOKO EH! EH! YOKOOOOOOOOO GUAPAAA!

Ran: no me dará tiempo…bufff

Kogoro: Raaan tráeme una cerveza!

Ran: No puedo! Me estoy arreglando que salgo esta noche a cenar con Shinichi!

Kogoro: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!

_La chica se hizo la tonta y a los quince minutos.._

_**DING DONG**_

Ran: Abre tu papá!

Kogoro: _Abriendo la puerta _No eres bienvenido aquí a nuestra casa.

_Shinichi estaba guapísimo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color azul clarito a juego con sus ojos, y llevaba unos pantalones blancos, simplemente le quedaban genial._

Ran: Ya estoy!

_El chico se quedo embobado, la chica llevaba un vestido rosa clarito, cortito, abierto por la parte de la pierna izquierda, con un bordado negro alrededor de la parte abierta. Levaba la espalda al descubierto. No se puso mucho maquillaje solo se hizo la raya, y se pinto un poco los labios. Se dejo el pelo húmedo._

Ran: Sumimasen…siento haberme retardado.

Shinichi: …

Ran: Eeeeooo! Shinichi! Shinchiiiii! _La chica pasaba la mano por delante de su cara._

Shinichi: Perdón… Vamos?

Ran: Hai! Sayonara oto-san!

Kogoro: Tsk!

_Los chicos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar en la calle._

Ran: donde vamos Shinichi?

Shinichi: Al parque de Beika…y luego si quieres a cenar a algun sitio.

Ran: Vale pero que no sea en el restaurante del mirador del Beika center bulding.

Shinichi: jejeje no creo que haya mas asesinatos. Vamos?

¿: De aquí no sale nadie, almenos con vida no.

Shinichi:Qué?

_**Clack!**_

Shinichi: "kso...tiene una pistola!"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

**N/A: Chaaan! Ya ta! Jujuju no he matado al Shinichi...jejejej lo siento Vermi-chan te mentí bueno...este es el capitulo qe menos me gusta...lo que me gusta es ver a Shinichi celosillo..xDD. Bueno quiero reviews... almenos 2 para continuar...solo pido 2 **

**Nuevas preguntas:**

**Quien es el pesado o pesada que interrumpe ahora?**

**Donde andara Heijji?**

**A que se referia Kazuha?**

**Podran Shinichi y Ran declararse ya en paz o ha pasado algo entre Ran y Tomoaki?**

**Respuestas e el siguiente capitulo**

**Respuestas Reveiews! Solo me ha dado tiempo a leer dos…esk de un día para otro ya se k no os da tiempo aun así gracias a todos por adelantado **

**VERMI-CHAN: Konnichiwa! Doomo arigato gozaimas por el review! Ya has visto que te engañe no mate a Shinichi de momento…uyyy me kallo no de pistas de momento en este capitulo Shin no muere en este eh! Meno tata te dejo k me voy a cenar!**

**Meicosr: te digo lo mismo que a vermi…de momento no esta muerto y remarco el DE MOMENTO . Bueno esta vez no diras que lo publique tarde neh? Muxos besazos mi niña. Gracias por el review.**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS K SE ANIMEN! SIN 2 REVIEWS NO PUBLICO CAPITULO **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Chaaaaaaaan! Ya he vuelto! Buff vaya vacaciones me he pegado…las mejores sin dud…ehem ehem…no me mireis así asesinos y asesinas que ya continuo la historia… pero seguro que más emocionante que mis vacaciones no són…porque he hecho…vale vale capto la indirecta…si tu el que estás sentado enfrente del ordena! Humm…¬¬' Valeee! Se acabo la broma y no os dejo con más intriga…Hasta el final del capitulo…**

La verdad he tenido que canviar el sistema…gracias Michel por avisarme! En el capitulo anterior… 

Shinichi: Al parque de Beika…y luego si quieres a cenar a algun sitio.

Ran: Vale pero que no sea en el restaurante del mirador del Beika center bulding.

Shinichi: jejeje no creo que haya mas asesinatos. Vamos?

¿: De aquí no sale nadie, almenos con vida no.

Shinichi:Qué?

_**Clack!**_

Shinichi: "kso...tiene una pistola!"

**LA FRASE DEL CAPITULO…**

**Si no me amaste, me amarás… No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás.**

-Jejeje no me digas que al detective le dan miedo las pistolitas? _Dijo la voz con orgullo, pues vió la cara de asustado del chico._

-No me digas que pudiste escapar de Heiji… Gin…

-Como? Como lo has sabido?

-Esa voz de rata de alcantarilla solo la puedes tener tu! Donde está tu compinche? Venga! Dilo! Quiero terminar con esto de una pu…dichosa vez!

-Uy! uy! uy! Baja los humitos detective de pacotilla… Yo no estaría tan chulito si supiera que una organización tiene a mi mejor amigo en su poder…

-Como si fueras a tener amigos!

-NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO? TENEMOS A HEIJI HATTORI EN NUESTRO PODER! _Dijo Gin por si el muchacho no lo había entendido bien_

-Hattori… donde…donde le teneis! _Dijo Shinichi, se le habían pasado las ganas de vacilarle… se le heló la sangre al oirlo… ahora mismo no se acordaba de nada, ni de la cena prevista, ni del paseo por el parque, ni siquiera que tenia a la chica al lado._

-Veo que vais muy arregladitos…tu Angel! Porque no hablas? Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Que tenias previsto algo?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe! _Ran, quien había permanecido en silencio le tocaba hablar… pues se dio cuenta que Shinichi se había quedado sin habla_

-Claro que me incumbe! Mira detective… yo te dejo que te vayas esta noche de parranda con tu angel ahora pero mañana por la mañana estarás aquí, y ya te habrás despedido de todo el mundo…porque será tu fin, y si no apareces…mataré a todo el que te rodea…desde los pequeños detectives, hasta tu mejor amigo y a esta chica de tu lado..

-Está bien…yo esta noche la paso con Ran pero mañana nos vemos las caras.

-Shinichi! No puedes! No te das cuenta! Matarán a Heiji!

-Ran! QUIERO ESTAR UNA NOCHE CONTIGO! AUNQUE SOLO SEA UNA NOCHE! SI VOY AHORA Y ME MATAN NUNCA TENDREMOS ESTA NOCHE!

PLAFFF!

_Shinichi estaba con la mano tocandose la mejilla…donde debajo de la mano tenia rojo, y delante una chica enfadada con lágrimas en los ojos_

-SHINICHI! NO! NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! TIENEN A TU MEJOR AMIGO! YO ME PONGO EN EL LUGAR DE KAZUHA! IMAGINATE QUE YO FUERA ELLA Y TE TUVIERAN A TI Y TU MEJOR AMIGO PREFIRIERA A PASAR LA NOCHE FUERA A SALVARTE! SI TU NO QUIERES IR YA IRÉ YO!

-Ran… está bien…Gin…lebame al lugar onde está Hattori…_Dijo un Shinichi no muy convencido_

-Y no te despides de la chica? _Contesto el miembro de la organización con una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara._

-No…no chará falta, yo también voy!

-Ran! No ni en sueños! Tu no vienes!

-Pensandolo mejor…tiene que venir…si no tendria oportunidad de ir a la pasma y eso arruinaria mi trabajo

_Subieron al coche cuya matricula era APTX4869, en efecto, el coche de Gin… cuando al fin llegaron, lo unico que vieron era una casa en ruinas…_

-Aquí? Es aquí? _Dijo Shinichi extrañado_

-Hugh…Hugh… Hugh…

-Ran?

_**POOOM **_

-Buen trabajo Vodka… con los chicos inconscientes no sabran donde están…y ahora llebales a la cambra donde se llebaran una sorpresita

-Si, jefe

_Al cabo de media hora…_

-Don…donde…donde estoy…? Ran…RAN! Donde estas!_ Shinichi buscaba a Ran pero había muy poca luz…apenas veía bien…_

-Shin…Shinichi? Donde estamos?

-Estamos en la guarida de la organización

-Veo que ya os habeis despertado…_Dijo Gin apareciendo entre las sombras _Muy bien…seguirme

_Gin les llebo a una sala donde ahí enfrente estaba Heiji dormido…_

-Hattori! Hattori despierta! OYE! OYE! HATTORI!

-Ku...Kudo?

-Muy bien ya os dejamos a los tres solitos...

-Tres? _Pregunto el chico con acento de Kansai_

-Hola…

-Mouri? Que hace Mouri aquí? Kudo estas loco! Como te traes a tu chica a tu trabajo?

-Oye oye! Para el carro! No es mi chica…O/O y este no es mi trabajo! Solo te vengo a buscar a ti!

-Mmmm chicos…ahora no es momento de discutir…pero bueno…

-Aver…no me digas que aún no estais juntos? Yo me mato para coger la pocion y tu me lo agradeces si n haberle dicho nada a la muchacha?

-Hattori… que te vas de la lengua! No le hagas caso Ran!

-CHICOS! ME ESCUCHAIS O SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA?_ Dijo una Ran un poco harta de la situación _

-Campanas de boda…de quien de quien? Vuestras Kudo? Eh! Eh! Eh!

-Estas bromista hoy o que?

-YA BAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAA! ESCUCHARME SI QUEREIS SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-Ehem… perdona Ran…je je je… dinos dinos

-Bueno…que aver antes ha venido Vod…Vod…Vodka eso! Vodka y bueno me ha dormido…y luego te ha pegado a ti por detrás no?

-Hai

-Pues no! No me había dormido…me he hecho la dormida y he aprovechado para mirar donde estabamos y me enteré…

-Muy bien Mouri…y que se supone que debemos hacer si estamos dentro? Que venga tu alma y nos saque? _Dijo un sarcastico Heiji_

-Nose…aver voy a llamar por telepatia a la poli…Estamos en la calle central el numero 23, Estamos en la calle central el numero 23, Estamos en la calle central el numero 23, Estamos en la calle central el numero 23….

-ALTO! POLICIA! QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

-Oye…Ran… explicame eso Óò

-Si… explica eso porque como tengas telepatia me hago monge… Óò _Dijo Heiji…pues se había quedado flipando _

_En ese momento aparcía Sato, junto a Takagi y la patrulla de policia con Gin y Vodka esposados…_

-Hola chicos… Ran….vaya que chica… nos ha costado interpretar el mensaje pero al final lo entendimos…

-Je je je…que pena Hattori no se hará monge... :P _Dijo Ran poniendole gracia al asunto..._

_Al fin todo había quedado resuelto, la organización estaba en chirona, ahora solo le quedaba a Shinichi decirselo a Ran y ya estaría todo…ese sería su final perfecto..así que una semana después de los hechos intentaron recrear el principio de esa noche que había sido interrumpida…se vistieron igual que iban y empezaron de nuevo…_

-Que… vamos a ir al parque esta noche?

-Claro…donde tu digas Ran…

_Se dirigieron hacia el parque y se sentaron en un banco…_

-Recuerdas esto?

-EMM?

-Aquí fue cuando hace 11 años te dije que mis padres se separaban…me puse a llorar…justamente en este banco

-Quieres que no cambiemos de banco?

-No, no esque aquí quería decirte otra noticia… otra noticia…_Sin ella desearlo pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos._

-Ran? Estas bien? Ha pasado algo malo?

-Iie… Bueno si que ha pasado algo…pero es bueno…Shinichi…MIS PADRES HAN VUELTO!

-En serio? Me alegro mucho Ran! Yo también tengo algo que decirte….recuerdas en el restaurante del mirador del Beika center bulding?

-Claro…como iba a olvidarlo

-Pues hacia 20 años atrás una pareja nació allí_ comenzo a explicar el chico_

-Si! Eso me lo dijo la camarera después del asesinato el le pidio matrimonio a su "chica"

-Sips…lo cierto es que conozco muy bien a esa pareja… estuve hablando con ellos…y me dijeron que siguiera su camino así que les hice caso…pero yo quiero ser más original que mis padres…así que ven conmigo. _Dijo colorado el joven Kudo_

-Tus…tus padres? Esa pareja era tus padres?

-Si…jejeje Bueno vamos?

-S…si…

_El le tapo los ojos a Ran…no quería que ella supiera donde iban…estaban llegando pero enfrente de la puerta les esperaba una sorpresa…por desgracia una mujer vestida de negro estaba allí. La historia no había acabado?_

_MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR…_

-Si no me amaste, me amarás… No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás. YA VERÁS LO QUE TE ESPERA

Y VOLVIENDO DONDE ESTABA SHINICHI

-Kso! No me dejareis tranquilo nunca?

-Jojojojojojojo _Rió de forma marcada la mujer _La historia aún no ha llegado a su fin!

-Mierda… Chotto…esa voz…esa risa… TU NO ME ENGAÑAS! YA SÉ QUIEN ERES!

-Venga dimelo…quien soy joven detective?

-De que vas estropeándome esto? Esto no te lo perdonare! Tu eres………

**N/A CHAAAAAAAAAN! HABER VAMOS A EMPEZAR….**

**He tenido que cambiar la forma del fic…la verdad a mi asi no me gusta…pero que le vamos a hacer?**

**Me han informado que hay una nueva norma que no deja responder a los reviews bueno yo aquí voy a dar las gracias a todos los que han escrito y pondre los nombres para que sepais que las leo y que agradezco que esteis aki…MICHAN, MEICO, JAVI, SEISHI, MICHEL, HIME ARIGATO! NO LO PONGO ENTERO NO VAYA A SER QUE ALGUIEN SE ENTERE! BESOS! **

**Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO…PERO LAS VACACIONES SON ASÍ! EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERO ESO SI…QUIERO COMO MINIMO 3 REVIEWS…ME LOS DEJAREIS? **

**BESOSSS**

**KUDORANIE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaaaaaaaaan! Ya toy aquí con el capitulo 8 ya se ya se tardé bastante pero esque no he parado que si con la web y esto… Comprobado no se pueden hacer muchas cosas a la vez…os dejo con el capitulo 8**

En el cap. anterior:

-Kso! No me dejareis tranquilo nunca?

-Jojojojojojojo _Rió de forma marcada la mujer _La historia aún no ha llegado a su fin!

-Mierda… Chotto…esa voz…esa risa… TU NO ME ENGAÑAS! YA SÉ QUIEN ERES!

-Venga dímelo…quien soy joven detective?

-De que vas estropeándome esto? Esto no te lo perdonare! Tu eres………

**LA FRASE DEL CAPITULO:**

**SI TE VAS YO TE ACOMPAÑARE, PERO NO ME DEJES SOLO, SIN TI NO SOY NADA**

-Maldición! Porque me haces esto? Ya te vale mamá!

-Mamá? _Ran se quedo paralizada al oir mamá…_

-Ese es mi Shin-chan! Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Ese jojojojojojojo no podía ser de otra mujer… aunque fueras actriz tus años de oro ya pasaron y al fin y al cabo eres mi madre… Pero como sabías que íbamos a venir por aquí

-Podrías destaparle los ojos a Ran no?

-No! Que si no verá donde estamos… y responde a mi pregunta

-bueno era de lógica que la traerías donde…

-CALLATE! Bueno ahora que hemos hablado…ADIOS MUY BUENAS TENGOASUNTOS PENDIENTES…y ya sabes mamá derechita para casa vale? Sigues este camino todo recto , luego giras a la derecha y bueno tras 15 minutos de caminar llegarás vale?

-Pero con quién te crees que hablas?

-Venga se acabó, nos vamos ya!-_Dijo un hombre con expresión seria. _Deja de hacer teatro.

-Jo! Yusaku! Ahora que me lo pasaba bi…

_Pero el hombre la cogió en brazos y se la iba llevando._

-Bueeeeeno! Hasta otraaa adiós Shin-chan, nos vemos Ran-chan!

-Adiós chicos aprovechar! _Dijo Yusaku mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo._

-Adiós…gracias papá…gracias por llevarte a esta lapa de mujer… Bueno Ran entramos o que?

-Si…si…pero es que…Shinichi…donde estamos?

-Ahora verás.

_El chico hizo que ella entrara y sentándose debajo de un árbol le dejó de tapar los ojos._

_-Esto… esto es el parque de al lado de la escuela no?_

-Sips… a estas horas no suele haber nadie…sabes por que te he traído aquí? Pensarás que haber ido de un parque a otro será una tontería, no? Pero es que parque es muy importante para mi…

-Así? Por que?

-Porque aquí conocí a la chica que me robó el corazón, la persona que más quiero y que alguna vez podré decirle lo que siento…

-Y a que esperas? No creerás que la chica vendrá aquí por su cuenta? La conozco?

-Tu tan flaca de memoria como siempre no? Y sí, si que la conoces, y mejor que nadie…aunque solo veas su reflejo sabes lo que piensa y lo que siente…

-Su reflejo? Lo que siente? Lo que piensa?

-Venga Ran…no seas tan inocente…

-Que?

-Pues…yo…yo…siempre te he querido! _Él creía que su cabeza iba a explotar…se sentía colorado…esperaba que ella no lo notara…_

-Shin…Shinichi…

-Espera déjame terminar…_-se levantó y se arrodilló enfrente de ella-_ Ran…aceptarías casarte conmigo y cambiar tu apellido por Kudo?

-Shinichi…es que yo… no sé…me lo tendría que pensar y te diria la respuesta…

-Claro…tranquila!

-Shinichi

-Dime…_ Por una parte se sentía decepcionado pero por la otra entendía lo que la chica le pedía, era un paso importante para sus vidas._

_­_-SÍ QUIERO BAKA! _La chica se lanzó en sus brazos haciendo que quedarás en el suelo tumbados y abrazados. N/A: TRANQUILOS QUE NO SE MANCHAN…PUEDE QUE HAYA ÁRBOLES PERO NO AY BARRO, ESTAN TUMBADOS SOBRE CEMENTO _

-Ya te lo has pensado? QUE RÁPIDA!

-Es que ya sabía la respuesta desde que me lo preguntaste!

-Me querías hacer sufrir o qué?

-Bueno sólo un poquito

_Shinichi le puso el anillo de compromiso y luego cambió la posición haciendo que él quedara encima de ella y poco a poco fue juntando sus rostros para sellar el compromiso con un beso…el primer beso. Por fin ese momento tan esperado por los dos se hacia realidad…se estuvieron besando durante un buen rato… ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento tan esperado cuando…_

-Ala! Mira lo que hacen esos dos!_ Dijo una chica_

_Los chicos pararon al momento pero no se atrevían a girarse de la vergüenza…_

-Bueno… déjalos… que así después ya podremos llamarlos tortolitos…_Dijo un chico con media sonnrisa. _Verdad Kudo?

_Shinichi y Ran se giraron al momento cuando vieron a…_

-Hattori?... es verdad…un aguafiestas solo podrías ser tu….

-Kazuha-chan! _Fue corriendo Ran a abrazar a su amiga… Las dos fueron a un banco a hablar…_

_­_-Así que ya…?

-Sí! Mira que anillo!

-Un anillo? Joe…vaya anillo! Pero porque un anillo?

-Es que…buenooo… estamos comprometidos…

-QUEEEEEE! KYAAAAA! FELICIDADESS!

_Mientras los chicos…_

-Por cierto Hattori…tú como estas? Me refiero a después de lo de la semana pasada…

-Yo muy bien…por cierto me he sacado el carné de conducir y quería llevaros a algún sitio…

-Muy bien! Y si nos llevas a bisbisbisbis…_Se lo dijo a la oreja porque seguramente las chicas estaban escuchando._

-Oks…vamos pa allá… Kazuha! Mouri! Vamonos! Os llevo en coche

-Oye Heiji…

-Dime Mouri…o mejor dicho Kudo… eh eh!

O/o je je je quería decirte que si me puedes llamar Ran… hace mucho que nos conocemos y te considero mi amigo…

-Lo mismo te digo Shinichi, a mi llamame Kazuha y no Toyama…

Vaaaleee pero a él le llamaré por su apellido igual._ Dijeron al unisono los chicos._

Jajajajaja

Subieron al coche de Heiji y se dirigieron al lugar donde habían dicho anteriormente los dos…

-Heiji donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa Kazuha… ya veras…

Oye Hattori ten cuidado con ese coche de atrás que va a toda pastilla!

Tranquilo Kudo… no creo que venga para…

_**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**_

_El coche de Heiji se salió de la carretera… el único despierto era Heiji que con un poco de esfuerzo pudo sacar los cuerpos de sus amigos antes de que el coche prendiera de fuego._

-Kudo! Kudo despierta! Venga Kudo! Kudoo!

-Que…que ha pasado?

-Hemos tenido un accidente despierta a Mou…quiero decir a Ran mientras yo despierto a Kazuha…

-Ok… Ran…Ran! Despierta eeooo Ran! Venga Ran!

-Shin… Shinichi…

**-**KAZUHAAA! KAZUHAA! DESPIERTA! KAZUHA! OYE OYE! KAZUHA PORFAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS! KAZUHAA! OYE KAZUHA! KAZUHA VENGA! EEOOO! KAZUHAAA! Maldita sea! No tiene pulso! KAZUHA! SI TE VAS YO TE ACOMPAÑARE, PERO NO ME DEJES SOLO, SIN TI NO SOY NADA! PORFAVOR KAZUHA ABRÉ LOS OJOS! DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO! KAZUHAAAAAAA!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Bueno… por fin se ha declarado y se han dado el ansioso beso…pero Kazuha vivirá? Se podrá salvar?**

**En el proximo capitulo todo.**

**Cuando parecia el final se ha complicado, la verdad este era el ultimo capitulo pero… me pidieron un poco de Heiji x Kazuha y que les hicieraalgo y yo les hice caso. **

**Gracias a michel, michan, kami-sama y a meico.**

**Para subier el proximo capitulo necesito 3 reviews…**

**Besos y hasta la proxima!**

**KudoRanie**


End file.
